The present disclosure relates to a gradation data generation device and method for performing gradation recording by a thermal transfer system using a line thermal head.
In thermal transfer recording performed by using a line thermal head, there is known a gradation recording method of performing multi-level gradation recording on recording paper or the like, based on gradation data with plural bits. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H05-008427 describes an example of a printer that performs gradation recording.